November 5, 2012
Scene1: Location: Ayan’s residence Hearing asad say that they would meet rashid together,nazma leaves from there.Asad tells dilshad that he wont let his mother’s teachings go to waste,what she has taught about receiving guests and says that he would be at his best manner in front of the stranger guest that arrives in the evening.Referring rashid as a stranger,pains dildhas but she doesnt say anything except cry in silence.Asad sees her and with teary eyes himself,walks out. Scene 2: Location: At a restaurant Zoya,zeenat and anwar are back from their shopping before they take off for new york and leave zoya behind.Zoya and anwar are pulling her legs and laughing.Zeenat reprimands her for laughing so loud as that gathers unwanted attention.She asks her to chill.She goes on to mime her by reciting a poetry.And the guys ogling her at the next table get a chance to tease her and start singign a song.But they and her sister and jiju are stunned into silence when she starts singign along with them.She in fact walks over to them,much to zeenat’s horror,and pretends to befriend them.This catches the guys offguard and they scut citing college classes.A jubiliant zoya tells her sister and jiju that she’s going sightseeing.Zeenat tells her husband to do something about hr bindass behaviour and expresses doubts over her staying in india.But jiju ignores it. Zoya is shown sightseeing around and capturing india in her tablet. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia sees shirin making halwa in the kitchen and compelled by habit,starts praising her family and a particular aunt for making an unbeatable halwa that nobody could match in taste.Shirin aks her to try her halwa.while razia is eating,she tells her that she has asked rashid to never meet asad and dilshad again and not even mention their names in front of her.razia is happy to hear this.But then shirirn says,that because of that,when he asked permission to meet them for one last time and ask about asad’s health,she said yes.Hearing this,razia chokes on her halwa.Shirirn thinks something is wrong with her cooking.razia with a double meaning implies that she tries her best but always misses something or the other.Shirin doesnt understand her.Razia thinks to herself that she would have to do somthing now coz the matter that she thought was over is now igniting sparks yet again. Scene 4: Location: On the road Zoya is hit on the road by asad’s car and collides into a flower cart causing all the flowewrs to fall on her.Asad comes out of his car and when he finds out its the same girl,both of them remember their first meeting.She accuses him of follwing her.He doesnt pay attention and reimburses the flower cart’s cost to its owner and is about to go when she ask people to call for police to arrest him for stalking.He turns back and tries to talk but she warns hima gainst coming closer trying to sacre him of the pepper spray.He sarcastically says her sweet voice is enuff to kill a person.She say she’s not shouting but ends up coughing due to high volume of her voice and when being offered water by him,she refuses to drink in her arrogance.He turns to go but she pleads the people not to let him go since he was driving fast.An elderly man takes her side,when he switches for asad,on knowing that he had to go home.A series of arguements and counter arguements follow. finally again,he is asked not to come any closer by being scared by the spray by zoya but seeing it not work,she tries to investigate and just when the nozzle is towards her,it works causing her eyes to sting bad.She takes the water unknowingly from him.Once her eyes are okay,she again goes back to her original self and starts fighting with him again and they both part in opposite directions. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad asks nazma to get ready but she shows disinterest.asad enters.Nazma hides the remote of the tv that she had been watching.She goes over to get ready but informs him with scorn that her mother forgot to make coffee for him too.Dilshad goes over to make coffee.and asad is tensed at the situation of the house. He goes over to nazma and asks her if she is angry.She replies what does anybody care even if she is.Asad says that even he doesnt want him to come her ever but this is their mother’s house too.Therefore we are noone to give her permission.Nazma says that as her children,they have a right on her.But asad tells her that they are her children and they should nevr cross their limits and not take the liberty to interfere with her personal descisions.Whatever happened between them,his second marriage and him having left them,if she still feels that she should meet him then they are no one to stop her.The lord has snatched many things from her,they should not snatch this one chance.When he sees that nazma understands it,he distrcts her by teasing and making her laugh. Scene 6: Location: Asad’s and Ayan’s residence Dilshad is getting ready and cant deciode what to wear when she remebers him complimenting her on looking good in green so she takes out a green dress for herself.Meanwhile,rashid who’s ready to go,is given the halwa that shirin had packed.Taking it with glee,he is about to leave the house after telling an elated ayan that he is going to meet asad.Meanwhile,dilshad is complimented by nazma on looking very bful.But thn sitting on the stairs waiting for him,he remembers him telling her about shirin.his second wife.Nazma who rushes to got o her,is stopped by asad to let dilshad be herself .Rashid is surprised on the door by people who had come to see nikhat and hav come again by being called by razia who did this on purpose to avoid his visit to dilhad’s place.she is happy to see her misssion accomplished,when he sees rashid has no option but to entertain the guests.Ayan too is unhappy to see this. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence While non sensical banter go on among the two families at ayan’s place with the groom’s mother always complaining and taunting at nikhat’s dark complexion and shririn and razia trying to defend her with her impeccable mannerisms and nice conduct.While on the other hand .dilshad is waiting and asad and nazma are increasingly getting disgusted.Sensing rashid absentminde razia tries to continuously involve him in conversation and he gives vague answers about a father caring for his children and if anything ahppens to any of them,the pain that he goes through is immeasurable. Finally after having waited for a long time,nazma gives up and goes to her room.asad too is disgusted while dilshad is still waiting with teary eyes in the hope that he would come. Mamujaan enters and says that it might be that their daughter is dark complexioned but they wont find a better mannered and well behaved girl than her and in the end that is what matters over superficial beauty.The groom’s side too respect his opinion and do not dare doubt it.Ayan who is getting impatient decides to text asad about rashid’s dilemma but then thinks otherwise that he woudl know that it was ayan who put the idea in rashid’s head. Asad finally loses patience and tells her that he is not coming and once againhe stood them up,breaking his word as that is what he does best.Dilshad is upset and faces him with tears in her eyes.The screen freezes on his disgusted face. Precap: An angry asad tells nazma and dilshad that,rashid house and his family do not make any difference to their lives from now on.And they should not be allowed even in their thoughts as they are dead to us.Asad is surprised to see ayan behind him who has heard the entire conversation and is hurt.